1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid drop discharging device and a liquid drop discharging method, and in particular, relates to a liquid drop discharging device and a liquid drop discharging method which discharge liquid drops onto a recording sheet on the basis of image data.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a liquid drop discharging device such as an inkjet printer or the like, ink drops are discharged onto a recording sheet by an ink drop discharging head, and an image is recorded. If the ink drops are a water-based ink, at the surface of the recording sheet, the portions at which the ink drops have been discharged swell, and the length of the surface varies at the front side and the back side. As a result, curling occurs at the recording sheet. Further, when the moisture of the ink drops evaporates, the portions where the ink drops have been discharged contract, and curling in the opposite direction occurs.
The behavior of the sheet curling varies in accordance with the size of the margin of the recording sheet. However, conventional inkjet recording devices do not consider the size of the margin of the recording sheet. Therefore, the occurrence of curling cannot be predicted with high accuracy, and processing for accurately suppressing the occurrence of curling cannot be implemented.